Zedus
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Zedusvc2.jpg |caption =Zedus as he is seen in Gamera: The Brave |name = |species =Amphibious Reptile |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight =25,000 tons |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies = Toto |created =To be added |portrayed =Mizuho Yoshida |firstappearance =Gamera: The Brave |latestappearance =Gamera: The Brave |suits =ShodaiJidasu |roar = }} }} Zedus (ジーダス , Jīdasu)è una lucertola marina creata da Daiei che appare nel film del 2006 Gamera film, Gamera: The Brave. Apparizioni Zedus è un grande dinosauro acquatico . Assomiglia fortemente Jirass di Ultraman and e condivide anche alcune somiglianze con Gorosaurus. Ha anche "pinne" vestigia della sua testa e della coda. Ha anche una coda piuttosto lunga e potente . Storia Heisei Series ''Gamera: The Brave'' Un mostro mangia-uomini dalle profondità dell'oceano, Zedus attaccato diverse navi in mare prima di raggiungere la terra, causando ogni sorta di danni. Fortunatamente per ciò che restava della città, Toto, il giovane Gamera trovato e allevato da un giovane ragazzo.Apparso, Zedus ha scatenato la sua lingua simile a una lancia su Toto mentre combattevano. Dopo diversi tentativi, Toto afferrò la lingua e mantenendola gli sparò una palla di fuoco in faccia, mandando il mostro nel mare sottostante. Zedus ritornato in forze, attacca il complesso dove Totò era rintanato nella prima di scatenare la sua ira sul resto del Nagoya. I due si sono scontrati ancora una volta, e come prima, Zedus prende rapidamente diventando il sopravvento. Sopraffà la tartaruga con brutalità, la creatura lancia Toto contro un edificio. Il corpo dell'eroe ora è bloccato nell'edificio, Zedus ha cominciato a salire. Zedus non sa che Toto sta aumentando la sua forza grazie al gioiello ricevuto alla sua nascita ed è stato scagliato fuori dall'edificio da parte di Toto volante. Torna però rapidamente in piedi, e scaglia la sua lingua contro Toto ancora una volta, che riesce a trafiggere la spalla di Toto. Mentre i due lottavano , Toto strappa la la lingua di Zedus a metà e lancia contro di lui una potente palla di fuoco. La palla di fuoco rapidamente carbonizza la creatura. Zedus combatte due volte con Gamera nei film. La prima volta con "Toto" ancora piccolo e quadrupede, deove il giovane Toto afferra la lingua di Zedus e gli sputa il fuoco in faccia . La seconda, e ultima, Toto sta venendo sconfitto da Zedus, poichè non stava usando tutta la sua potenza. Dopo aver ricevuto dalla pietra rossa il potere di volare e sputare palle di fuoco, Zedus gli morde la spalla e lancia la sua lingua attraverso di essa, il potenziamento di Toto , strappa la lingua a metà e la incenerisce. Toto lancia poi una palla di fuoco che elimina Zedus. Abilità Zedus combatte quasi esclusivamente con i suoi artigli, denti e coda. La sua arma più potente è la sua lingua allungabile che egli può lanciare in un attacco e farla ritornare in bocca, che ricorda il nemico di Gamera : Barugon. Zedus può anche saltare in alto e lontano. Galleria Zedus Concept.jpg|Zedus concept art Zedus_Anatomy.jpeg|Anatomy of Zedus Toto and Zedus Behind the scenes.jpg Img 607556 48478973 1.jpeg 47.jpg Zedus.jpg Zedus_2.jpg Zedus_3.jpg e0034633_1624412.jpg img_4.jpeg Sondaggio Do you like Zedus? Yes! No. Kind of.